Lullaby for a Twig
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Once upon a time, that twig had been a powerful tree. A tree, a friend, to whom Rocket turned to climb higher, to help him and to guide him. Now it seemed those roles were reversed. Rocket may not be the fatherly type, but he sure loves that little twig as if he were his own kit. Not that he would admit it. (One shot, set between Vol. 1 and Vol. 2) Father/Son relationship.


**Because of restrictions on this website, I can't post any song lyrics in any fanfic, but one verse is alright I guess. So if you want to listen to the whole song, just look up Southern Nights by Glen Campbell, its part of the VOL. 2 Soundtrack.**

 **Lullaby for a Twig:**

Ever since he joined the Guardians, Rocket found himself getting healthier with each day. He had thicker fur, bushier tail, a clearer mind. He was happy. He, being him, wasn't entirely at peace with his past, but he found himself thinking about it less and less as time went by. He had other things to worry about. He had other responsibilities. He had friends. He had family.

He had a twig to take care of.

Rocket wasn't one to be paternal. But with a tiny little tree running around the ship, causing havoc and simply being adorable, it was hard not to. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved the tiny Groot like he was his own kit. It was something new to him. It was like all of a sudden, his long forgotten instincts went haywire whenever the little Groot was scared or when he cried, when he was happy or when he was sleepy.

Once upon a time, that twig had been a powerful tree. A tree, a friend, to whom Rocket turned to climb higher, to help him and to guide him. Now it seemed those roles were reversed.

"I am Groot…" A tiny voice echoed throughout the workshop. Rocket immediately turned around and spotted the little twig.

"Hey, Groot. You should be in bed!" By bed, he meant a box with old leaves, humid dirt and lots of fertilizer.

But Groot sniffed and whimpered, his large eyes watered. "I am Groot…"

Rocket lowered his ears and sighed. "Another nightmare, huh?" Ever since Groot became what could be considered a toddler with short attention span, glimpses of his past life started to resurface. Most were good, Groot had pleasant dreams about them. But whenever a bad memory resurfaced, Groot had nightmares. And not just any nightmares, but the ones that made you toss and turn and scream. It was those nights that Groot sook comfort in the only person he thought of first. Rocket.

Rocket sighed. "Alright." He stood up. "Come here." He carefully took the little twig in his arms and carried him back to their shared room. He placed Groot back in the box/bed. But Groot protested like the child he was and demanded to be picked up. Rocket growled. "Groot, just go back to sleep. It was just a bad dream."

But Groot cried silent tears and shook his head. "I am Groot…" He whimpered.

Rocket sighed. He considered his options. One, he could ask Gamora to take care of Groot, but surely, she was fast asleep and he knew for a fact that she always slept with a knife under her pillow; he wasn't going to risk it. And two, his weapons could wait until tomorrow morning and just be with Groot for tonight. He choose number two.

"Oh, what the hell… Come here."

Without any hesitation, Groot jumped into Rocket's furry arms and let himself be carried to the raccoon's own bed. He was placed in the middle of the mattress and Rocket climbed into it. The raccoon curled himself around Groot and the little tree used his ringed tail as a blanket.

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, you're welcome. Go back to sleep."

The twig yawned. "I am Groot…."

"A song? You want me to sing to you? You know I can't sing."

"I am Groot."

"Of course I'm a better singer than Drax! Anyone's a better singer than him."

"I am Groot." Groot looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Rocket sighed. Who was he to deny him? "Fine, but just a little bit." Groot nodded and got comfy… the lil' shit.

' _Southern Nights. Have you ever felt a Southern Night  
Free as a breeze, not to mention the trees…_

And so he went on with the song in a low tune until the little tree was finally starting to drift off. "I am Groot." Groot looked at him with half closed eyes.

"No, I don't have a melodious voice."

"I am Groot." His eyes were almost fully closed now.

"Better than Quill, huh? If you say so, buddy…"

Soon the little one drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Rocket just stared at the little one. He smiled. "Good night, Groot."


End file.
